The Mermaid Bride
by karonic illness
Summary: a mix of The Princess Bride and H2O but mostly The Princess bride
1. Chapter 1&2

So I love THE PRINCESS BRIDE and this is more based on the movie then the book because even though I have been trying to read the book for two almost three years I have yet to finish because I want to jump to my favorite parts instead of just reading it straight through

**Chapter one **How she came to be

**The Mermaid Bride**

Fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, giants, monsters, chase, escapes, true love, miracles you name it its here.

Rikki was raised in a small trailer park on the gold coast. Her favorite past times where riding a dolphin and tormenting the local rich boy, his name was Zane. But she never called him that. Nothing gave her enough pleasure like picking on him and all he ever did was smile and nod. That day she was amazed to discover that each time he smiled and nodded at her he was really telling her he loved her and even more amazing was when she discovered she loved him back. Zane's father did not approve and he was sent to Europe for college. It was a very emotional time for Rikki. Standing on the beach as they said good bye "I fear I will never see you again" she sobbed into his shoulder

"Of course you will" he told her with out hesitation

"But what if something happens to you" Rikki said still worried

"Here this now I will always come for you" Zane interjected hoping to calm her down before her powers got out of control

"How can you be sure?"

With a simple smile on his face he announced "This is true love, do you think this happens everyday?" However, Zane didn't reach his destination his plane crashed onto a island that nobody traveled to because a band of pirates called it home and they did not hold captives

When she got the news Rikki dove into the sea for days she only surfaced long enough to check on her father. It was weeks before she finally came out on to land with a vow to never love again.

**Chapter two **How it came to be

FIVE YEARS later the mercity of Shelton was preparing for the great prince Walus to make the announcement of who his bride would be. Shelton along with the other mercitys appeared as a cruise ship that allowed for people to live about there lives away from the prying eyes of outsides. The people onboard look like the average person but all of the passengers had a special gift some by being born to a set of merfolk or others like Rikki and her friends by swimming on the night of a full moon in the waters located in a cave create by a comet crashing to earth near an ocean. Walus and his family along with the other royal families are descends of the original merfolk and thus being granted with special powers above all others.

"A month from now our city will have its 5,000 year anniversary and on that day I will marry a woman that was once like you, a commoner," He shouted from the top deck, "we have traveled here to Australia to bring her aboard. Would you like to meet her?" with that the crowed cheered from below and out on to the stage set in front of the crowed walked a women dressed in a simple outfit of a red tank top and black pants with a starfish headpiece. Even standing in such a crowed area Rikki still felt alone as she gazed around the deck up to the man she would be marring and then back to the shore where the small café that was owned by the man that had been missing for five years but still owned her heart had named after her. And although it was no longer open she still visited it in hopes to find him there in the office as he once was. And although the law of the sea gave Walus the rights to choose whatever mermaid he desired as his bride she would never come to love him instead. Despite his reassurance that she one day would. The only solace she would find was in her daily swim.

One day when she was sitting at Rikki's café in hopes that her true love would return a group of men approached and asked "we are sorry to disturb you but when will the café be opening?"

"I am sorry" she started "this place has been close for years nobody but I come in here any more."

"Good" said one of the men as the other two grabbed her "then nobody with see us take you" the two men carried her out of the café and into a boat. The third man stayed behind to stage the scene. He wanted to make it appear as if one of the other mercitys had taken her, the peaceful mercity by the name of Gulden.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 in the boat

The three men that held Rikki captive where named Lewis, Ash and Will. Ash was the mastermind of the plan where Lewis and Will where just the muscle. Ash was busy worrying about the next step of his plan while Will tended to the ropes that held Rikki in place. Lewis was stirring the boat but was concerned about what looked like another boat that was following them. "What is it that you are looking at" Ash asked Lewis who only pointed to the boat. "It's probably just a fisherman." Ash started calmly and the three men went back to what they where doing. A little later Lewis had informed him that not only was the boat still there is looked like it was gaining on them. "Inconceivable" shouted Ash as he and Will moved over to where Lewis sat so that the two men could get a better look. Rikki seeing her chance when to jump over the side of the boat when a terrible Shrieking Noise brought the attention of the three to her.

As fast as she could Rikki jumped into the water. The men where in a panic to get Rikki back into the boat. Rikki was unable to swim away what something came up and started to weave around her and was giving off a sound that can only be described as nails on a chalkboard. Ash only laughed "Do you know what that is Rikki, they are called mermaid eels. They prefer the taste of mermaid and when they are close to dinning on one their call becomes louder. If you come back now we will now you will see the sunrise, with the eels you wont be as lucky."

Lewis had turned the boat around enough to allow Will to grab hold of Rikki moments before the eel was able to sink its jagged algae covered teeth into her as it swam up in front of her. Rikki although unhappy about being back in the boat with the three men was relived to no longer be staring down the throat of the mermaid eel that was seconds away from ripping her apart as it feasted on her.

With the sun rise the three men found two things to be true, that the boat was still following them and that they had reached the end of the boat portion of there journey. Since gulden was currently docked in Russia they would need to take a train from India to Shelton's current location.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 one man down

The three men jumped out of the boat making quick work of anchoring the boat to the dock. Once the task was completed Will throw Rikki over his shoulder and they took off in a run. Just as they had dashed off the dock the boat that was following them had pulled up and out jumped another man. This man was dressed in designer clothing that was simple all black but cost more then some small countries even the face mask he wore held designer labeled. Leaving the boat to his crew the Man Wearing All Black scampered off after the group.

Upon arriving at the train station Ash turned to Lewis and told him "you need to hold him off. No matter what happens do not let him on the train."

"I am going to fight left handed." said Lewis.

"You know what kind of hurry we are in," knowing that Lewis liked to make a fight more difficult for himself "but if you must just make it quick" Ash ordered as he an Will made it onto the train with Rikki.

From the window of the train Rikki was able to watch as the Man Wearing All Black arrived and fought with Lewis. This fight started out as any fight did the two men talked a bit none of which she could hear from being inside the train, before they started to throw punches. Then a strong punch came that pushed Lewis over a crate breaking it open. The crate contained swords that where now flung out on the floor. Lewis grabbed the sword closes to him before lunging out the man who had dodged the sword and picked up one for him self. The battle went on each man taking a turn welding there sword. It looked like nobody would win as the two where so evenly matched.

Until a whistle was blown signally that the train was ready to depart pulling both men out of there focus. The Man Wearing All Black was the first one to regain his focus and was able to swiftly beat Lewis atop his head with the halt of the sword knocking out but not killing Lewis before he took of it hopes of catching the train.

Racing down the track the Man Wearing All Black saw that he would have to jump if he wanted to make it onto the train. He picked up his speed and jumped off the platform and onto the train before pulling himself up the latter so that he could walk from car to car from above. The Man Wearing all black knew that the soon to be princess was being held in the second car so he made his way to it jumping off one car and landing on the other with skill that made such a task look easy.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 nothing like a fight on a roof

"Inconceivable," shouted Ash as they watched the man jump onto the train "give the girl to me and go take care of him."

"How do I do that?" asked Will.

"You Climb up then and make sure he gets off the train." Ash replied with anger seeping into his words like venom.

"Oh, well how do you know he will just get off?" Will questioned still not sure of the plan.

"Throw him off" Ash shouted as he dragged Rikki into the next car to give the Man Wearing All Black and Will a little more room. Will came out of the car and climbed up where he waited till the Man Wearing All Black reached the car he was standing on.

The Man Wearing All Black Jumped on the car that he had seen the soon to be princess, Rikki held captive in. As soon as his boot high top covered feet touched the roof of the train car Will had charged for him. With only a limited amount of space it was hard for the two men to fight and stay up at the same time. It was only with light quick steps was the Man Wearing All Black able maneuver himself about the much taller muscular man. The train moved on while the two men both made attempts to get the other to depart. They where jumping on each others back hoping from one car to another kicking and trying to sweep the feet out from under the other. All in vain till Will stood on the caboose as the train powered over a bridge. "I got you now" Will chuckled as he pushed the Man Wearing All Black. Not expecting him to be able to grab hold of the side of the train car Will started back for the car that contained the soon to be princess and Ash.

Will was blindsided when the Man Wearing All Black Came climbed between the cars and up the latter pushing Will into the trench of water below. After he made sure the giant of a man was able to resurface the Man Wearing All Black dashed across the roof of the train coming to a stop at the one that should hold the princess.

Before he was able to reach the car the train had pulled into a station and Rikki was pulled off the train and into a nearby café. Ash had bound her hands and taped her mouth shut so that she would be unable to escape herself or call for help.

Meanwhile, Prince Walus had discovered that his bride to be was taken and the boat she was taken away in was recently spotted in India. He quickly set out to find her taking long with him his friend Count Nate. the small group led by Prince Walus and Count Nate where directed to the train station first. Once there the story of an epic battle was retold to them. The group was then told that a train would becoming by soon that would be able to take them to where the pervious train had departed for, where they would find the soon to be princess.

It was not long before the train they where promised arrived and after they had left the station the conductor had informed them of another scuffle, one that had accrued on the train and that both trains would be pulling into the station about ten minutes apart.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 the battle of the mind, or eeny, meeny, miny, mo.

The Man Wearing All Black made it to the train car just in time to see the soon to be princess, Rikki into a small café to the left of the old weed covered train station. The café didn't look at that much better itself. In fact he wasn't even sure if the place was still open by the way the door hung there off its hinges.

Even though it looked terrible on the outside the café was still in operation not that anybody went there. Once inside the other person other then Ash and Rikki was a waiter that sat behind the register popping her gum as she watched the clock minutes tick by. "If you wish her dead then by all means keep moving forward." Ash told the Man Wearing All Black.

"Let me explain." reasoned the Man Wearing All Black

"There will be no arrangements." shouted Ash, pulling the attentions of the waiter but only for a moment.

"In that case I challenge you to a battle of the minds" Offered the Man Wearing All Black.

"For the Princess," questioned Ash who only received a nod as a reply "to the death?"

"Well let's not go that far." Shrugged the Man Wearing All Black

Pulling out a packet of laxatives he handed them to Ash to have a look at to check for any tampering. "Pour the sodas. This is a tasteless odorless extra strength laxative who ever digest this will be running to the bathroom for the next three days each time him takes a breath." Said the Man Wearing All Black before taking both cups and turning his back to Ash as to not allow him to see where the laxative was placed. "the battle of minds begins now it end when you pick a glass we both drink and find out who gets the princess and who is pooped." he ordered placing both cups on the table

"Its so simple all I have to do is divide from what I know of you

a smart man would put the laxative in his own cup because only a great fool would reach for what he was given

I am not a great fool so I can clear not choose the soda in front of you but you must of know I wasn't so I can clearly not choose the soda I have." Ash rambled.

After minutes of rambling, Ash finally selected a glass of soda. "You picked wrong," laughed the Man Wearing Black.

"I got to go..." Ash announced as he ran for the bathroom with brown ooze rolling down his leg.


End file.
